El Colegio de Piedra Blanca
by Esciam
Summary: Sigue a Dennis Creevey en conocer algo de la comunidad mágica costarricense.


¡Hola Gente!

Esto lo hice para el cumpleaños de elendoy. ¡Espero que les parezca interesante!

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, pero varias de las ideas aquí expuestas es del folclore costarricense y con base en algunos conceptos de la mitología Bribrí.

**El colegio de Piedra Blanca**

Dennis Creevey tomaba fotografías mientras caminaba por el espaciado e iluminado lugar de salida y entrada, en el aeropuerto Juan Santamaría.

Las cámaras digitales _muggles_ no eran tan interesantes como las mágicas, en las que se había especializado tanto en sus dos años de estudios de _Imaginancia_(la magia con imágenes). Pero si sacaba su cámara mágica, aunque fuera la más pequeñas de ellas, los _muggles_los verían muy raro y, en América, el secreto de la comunidad mágica era tan estricto, que era casi ilegal no saber cómo comportarse en el mundo _muggle_. Por eso, aunque era un fotógrafo relativamente joven y había muchos mejores y más experimentados en el Profeta, él fue el enviado, junto con Penélope Clearwater, a América; solo porque era el que más se manejaba en el mundo _muggle_de todos ellos… y de todos los que él conocía, realmente.

Tomó la foto de la salida, donde más allá había una carretera y varias personas y taxis en fila.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Tiene usted de esos papeles para darle al… del auto de alquiler?

—Taxi. Se llaman taxi —le recordó él, divertido.

Dennis miró a Penélope Clearwater que se había quedado detrás, teniendo problemas para llevar su baúl. Él le había aconsejado que comprara maletas _muggles_con ruedas o un salveque, como él llevaba, pero la mujer había insistido en llevar el baúl. Dennis cogió la otra manilla y la ayudó:

—Creo que sería bueno un hechizo para aligerarlo…

La mujer lo miró, casi como si él estuviera rodeado por un halo de milagro.

—¿Puedo hacer magia aquí?

Dennis casi se echó a reír.

—Claro, siempre y cuando sea en un lugar donde no hayan más _muggles._

—¿Cómo cual? ¡Están por todos lados! —susurró, mirando alrededor, con un ligero tono de urgencia en la voz.

—Como el servicio sanitario, por ejemplo.

Penny, como le decían de cariño aunque fuera una de las más respetadas periodistas del Profeta, sonrió sintiéndose tonta.

—Claro, es verdad… ¡Vamos allá!

Mientras esperaba fuera del servicio, Dennis pensó de nuevo en eso de ser hijo de _muggles_y en cómo podía llegar a ser provechoso en el mundo mágico. Es verdad que varias veces, y aún después de la caída de la "aristocracia mágica", uno que otro mago o bruja lo miraba por arriba del hombro, pero que eran conscientes de que algunas veces necesitaban personas como él para entender cosas lógicas, lo eran.

Después de aligerar el baúl, y cuando ya Penny se movía rápidamente hacia afuera, Dennis la hizo detenerse.

—Mira. Nos esperaban.

Penny miró hacia donde él le cabeceó. Dos personas hablaban entre sí, una mujer joven fibrosa y un anciano. Con el cabello corto y rizado, la piel muy oscura y grandes labios, ella era varios centímetros más alta que el hombre con el que hablaba. La mujer sostenía a la altura de su pecho el cartón con "Dennis Creevey y P. Clearwater" escrito. Apenas había cabido el apellido de ella en él.

Aún antes de que ellos se decidieran ir ahí, la mujer negra les hizo señas y los llamó con las manos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Dennis vio como le puso la mano en el hombro al hombre totalmente canoso, rubicundo y barbudo, y le dijo algo mientras indicaba al baúl. Dennis rodó los ojos… ¡Claro que se dieron cuenta por el baúl!

Aunque bueno, que Penny vistiera una túnica que asemejaba un cielo estrellado (y que medio habían intentando hacer parecer un vestido, cuando le insistió que se pusiera al menos una faja y no usara el sombrero) tampoco había ayudado para no pasar totalmente inadvertidos.

**-o-**

La mujer alta se llamaba Hannah Brice y hablaba con un inglés realmente fluido y, para ellos, con acento muy marcado. Cuando Penny se lo alabó, ella se sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano que le quitaba importancia.

—Oh, lo he hablado toda mi vida. En Limón, crecí más con el _mekatelyu_que con el español.

—¿_Mekatelyu_? —preguntó Penny— ¿Es una clase de lengua autóctona?

—Sí y no. En la provincia de Limón, la costera con el Atlántico, hubo… para hacérselo más rápido, personas de habla inglesa tenían el poder. Y los descendientes de los negros que vinieron como esclavos, como yo, aprendimos a hablar el idioma, pero lo hicimos propio en cierta forma. Lo que ha salido de eso, es el _mekatelyu._Cuando vine al colegio y decidí quedarme en la capital, solo tuve que quitarme algunos vicios del habla y ¡Y ya está! ¡Bilingüe desde que nací! Pero Gordi, en cambio, sí se merece todo la halago, porque aprendió ya viejo y con años de trabajo.

El profesor Gordiano Jiménez era el hombre bajo y rechoncho. Conducía el auto y solo había mirado con reprobación cuando Hannah le dijo "Gordi" pero comentó, en un menos fluido y correcto inglés:

—No fue tan difícil como ella dice. Cuando por todo lado se ve, era casi una responsabilidad aprender.

—Es muy modesto… Si él es el hombre que terminó de introducir y desarrollar la magia con varitas en nuestro país.

—¿Terminar de introducir? —Dennis la miró, totalmente sorprendido— ¿Cómo hacían la magia antes?

Penny había sacado de su bolso pequeño una pluma a _vuelapluma_ y pergamino. Ella lo mantuvo lo más firme que pudo al agarrarlo con las dos manos a cada lado, en su regazo.

Hannah se sonrió:

—Creí que ya lo sabían, y que por eso vinieron aquí después de estar en Estados Unidos por tres meses... —ante una mirada sorprendida de los dos, explicó—: Nos llega el Profeta, dos o tres días tarde, pero nos llega. Como no tienen internet, si queremos saber algo de la comunidad Europea, tenemos que recurrir a las suscripciones.

—Imagino que los estadounidenses le hablaron un poco de historia de las comunidades mágicas Americanas —empezó a decir don Gordiano, mientras tenía que parar frente a una fila de autos—. En América del Norte, sobre todo Estados Unidos y Canadá, hubo más magos influyentes en su colonización, por lo que mucho de la cultura de magia Europea solo ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo la misma. En cambio, en América Central, el Caribe y gran parte de América del Sur, no. Los magos eran minoría, y el mestizaje tardó en llegar, pero se hizo. Por eso, nuestras comunidades mágicas se han mezclado y, a diferencia de varios lugares de Europa, no solo en conocimiento más que todo para pociones, sino en otras ramas también.

La pluma a _vuelapluma_no dejaba de moverse al escribir sobre el pergamino que Penny tomaba. Ella misma parecía estar almacenando, muy emocionada, toda esa información en su cabeza.

**-o-**

Antes, les habían comentado que empezaba la hora pico (y después de explicarles que eran las horas al día de más tráfico), Dennis y Penny entendieron que iban a durar aún más para llegar al colegio "Piedras Blancas". El auto no era mágico, y al parecer en ese país, no eran comunes las escobas voladoras o las Alfombras mágicas. Además, no tenían red Flu, como los países del Norte sí tenían al menos en las familias y poblados más mágicos.

Eso a Penny no le hacía mucha gracia, porque las sacudidas que algunas veces tenía el auto, a la larga le hicieron tener nauseas. Sin embargo, estaba tan interesada en la conversación que estaba teniendo con los dos profesores, que pudo aguantarlo fácilmente.

Dennis también se empezó a interesar en los temas, no tanto como su jefa, pero sí. El colegio de Piedras Blancas era el que se tenía en mejor estima de América Central y el Caribe, y por eso habían decidido ir ahí. Realmente, de los reportajes sobre _"__Otros__colegios__y__culturas__del__mundo__mágico__"_, habían creído que ese sería uno de los menos sustanciosos y hasta habían pensado en unirlo al de una de las escuelas mexicanas. Pero el hecho de que se creyera tan poco sustancioso, y al saber la nueva información, lo terminaría haciendo uno de los más atrayentes.

Después de más de una hora de camino, en donde habían pasado de carretera, a una zona con muchos edificios que daban cierta sensación de amotinamiento. San José, la capital. Aunque vieron algunas construcciones interesantes, como una iglesia, imágenes grandes pintadas en una pared y dos pequeños parques, la mayoría de ella solo les era trascendental por lo pintoresco de que hubiera varias personas alrededor de edificios relativamente pequeños. Después de ello, siguieron una carretera hacia lugares menos céntricos, y terminaron en unos caminos de menos calidad y rodeados de más vegetación.

Dennis sacó unas fotos, más por costumbre que porque viera algo que le llamara poderosamente la atención. Estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a su destino. Aunque la conversación era interesante, realmente él se sentía algo desplazado, pues los demás parecían hablar, más que todo Penny y el conductor, en un idioma intelectual. Tomó varias fotos más, y comentó algunas cosas de los demás viajes e Inglaterra con Hannah.

Cuando don Gordiano hizo parar el auto frente a una casa, los recién llegados creyeron que ya habían llegado. Todos se bajaron del auto 4X4. El lugar estaba a las faldas de una pequeña montaña verde, tan cerca que se veía fácilmente las copas de los árboles que la cubrían.

Dennis miró la casa y sonrió:

—¿Cómo entraremos? ¿Un hechizo?

—No, tocando la puerta… —lo bromeó Hannah.

Dennis y Penny se miraron, y los dos sintieron que pensaban lo mismo: ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de parecer simples _muggles_ese mago y bruja?

—La escuela está por detrás de la granja de Cadejos, —empezó a decir Hannah, mientras caminaba hacia la casa—, solo hay que subir unos peldaños invisibles por arriba de una maceta en especial, pasar por una bruma y entramos en la cámara principal…

—¡Hannah! —la atajó el otro, mientras la miraba diciéndole con su ceño fruncido que estaba hablando demás, como si ellos fueran los cumpleañeros a los que él intentaba darles una fiesta sorpresa—. Déjalos ver algo por ellos mismos…

La aludida solo tocó a la puerta. La casa era de un solo piso, blanca con azul alrededor de las ventanas. Para llegar a ella, se debía caminar por un trecho hecho de piedras lisas, franqueando una verja alta hecha de madera. No había más casas alrededor, y la flora se adueñaba del terreno a unos diez metros más allá de la casa, aunque la maleza cercana estaba cuidadosamente cortada. Circundado la construcción, había un pasillo de color rojizo cercado por un pequeño muro de medio metro de altura.

La casa parecía estar en la cima de una loma, y al fondo y abajo, se podía ver unas vacas pastando y un almacén.

Don Gordiano habló en español con una mujer de mediana edad cuando ésta abrió la puerta. Ella asintió y les dio paso. Adentro, solo era una casa más, pero cuando la siguieron por un pasillo y abrió otra puerta del fondo… se encontraron con un gran espacio abierto que nada tenía que ver con lo que se veía fuera de la casa.

El tintineo de las cadenas llegaba por todos lados, y lo más interesante de ellas, es que eran de un tono y color del sonido diferente para cada uno de los animales. Porque el páramo estaba lleno de animales. Enormes y lanudos, de forma canina pero más grandes que un Gran Danés, al menos los adultos. Todos eran o totalmente negros o blancos y aunque tenían fuertes y rollizos cuerpos, sus cabezas podían asemejar desde la de un collie hasta de un San Bernardo.

La mujer les dijo algo a los recién llegados, y empezó a caminar entre los veinte o treinta animales como si nada, hasta acariciaba a algunos que eran casi del tamaño de ella.

—¿Esos son los…? —preguntó Penny, pálida de la impresión.

—Los Cadejos. Aquí hay un criadero. —Don Gordiano se acercó a ella mientras le hablaba—. Son animales mágicos muy útiles para varias pociones, además son excelentes guardianes y juzgadores de carácter. Por eso nuestra seguridad interna, algo así como sus Aurores, los entrenan. En América del Sur hay varios criaderos y en la Reserva Mágica Brasileña, hay una gran manada salvaje. Son autóctonos de éste país los Cadejos que tienen exoesqueleto con forma de cadenas, y son los más mágicos en su especie por eso. En esta casa, solo se entrenan como guardianes. No son peligrosos, pero sí algo… perturbadores cuando te ven por primera vez.

Dennis no había entendido ni la mitad de la información, porque estaba muy concentrado en no salir corriendo. Imaginó que Penny también estaba haciendo justo eso porque dos de los Cadejos se habían acercado a ellos, moviéndose con la sinuosidad de un leopardo al acecho. Parecían relativamente tranquilos, pero sus ojos muy negros estaban fijos en ellos, intentando traspasar a toda parte de su mente. Las cadenas, rodeando la piel del animal y arrastrándose por el suelo, emitían un sonidito metálico, como si fueran de diferentes instrumentos musicales y notas. Sin embargo, algo tenían que los hacía sentir como rodeados por esos sonidos… Penny dio un gritito y casi salió corriendo cuando uno, el más grande y negro, acercó la nariz hacia ella y olisqueó tan fuerte que mucha mucosidad terminó en su túnica.

Antes de que ella terminara dando gritos de histeria, cosa que parecía apunto de pasar por la manera en que había abierto los ojos y palidecido, Don Gordiano hizo un ademán con la mano y dijo un hechizo. La mucosidad desapareció y la chispa de magia que había aparecido de la nada en la ropa para que eso sucediera, alejó a los dos Cadejos de ella. La mujer lo miró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

El señor solo le presentó una pulsera de grandes piedras bruñidas y esféricas, e iba a decir algo, cuando la señora de la casa regresó. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decía, pero parecía estar regañando a los Cadejos y a los dos profesores a la vez, mientras ellos intentaban hacerse explicar y, los animales, acercarse de nuevo a los recién llegados.

Unos segundos después, Hannah les había hecho un ademán con la mano para que la siguieran. Lejos de los otros dos, y pasando con cuidado por un huerto que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde descansaban los Cadejos, les explicó:

—Martha es… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes? ¿Hijos de magos sin magia?

—Squib —respondió Penny.

—Sí… aquí les decimos "Fulanos", —Dennis se sonrió, era una palabra divertida—, aunque ya saben, es de esas palabras que no le dices al hijo no mago o bruja, a la cara. La familia de Martha ha estado a cargo de cuidar la entrada del colegio desde que se fundó en 1949. Por diferentes cuestiones, ella se ha quedado aquí sola por dos años mientras su hermano y familia están en Australia y se le ocurrió criar Cadejos, aunque no tenga necesidad de eso, que ser portera de Piedras Blancas no está mal pagado. —Por la forma en que hablaba, parecía que lo de la granja improvisada de Cadejos era un tema interesante en el lugar—. ¡Pero bueno! Al menos yo, ya empiezo a… no temer las inquisitivas miradas de esos animales.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Hannah ya tenía un pie firmemente apoyado en el aire. La maceta de la que antes habían hablado era muy baja, alargada y hecha de adobe rojizo, con flores de las que los costarricenses llaman "chinas", que crecen más por esfuerzo natural de ellas, que por los cuidos de un jardinero.

Hannah había levantado la pierna y, como a diez centímetros de la maceta, apoyó la planta del pie. Luego, subió la otra y se apoyó en el "siguiente escalón". Aunque estaba suspendida en el aire, habían aparecido unos haces de luz que "dibujaban" vagamente la escalera. Por lo menos cinco personas podrían caminar sin problemas, una a la par de la otra, por ella.

—No se preocupen si le temen a la altura. Ya arriba de ella, la niebla emborrona debajo de la escalera. ¡Suban, suban!

Los dos lo hicieron y sonrieron en demasía. ¡Por fin, magia!

SEGUIMOS!

**-o-**

Caminaron rodeados por una muy densa niebla, tanto, que más bien parecía unas paredes y techo blanco y remolinante. La escalera era muy reposada de subir, de escalones bajos y espaciados, pero larga.

Cuando Penny preguntó si alguien se había caído alguna vez, ella le contestó que al inicio sí, pero que en la actualidad la bruma se hacía como un colchón y no dejaba a nadie caer. Dennis la había tocado, y le pareció algo parecido a un frío y suave pero resistente algodón de azúcar.

—¿Ésa es…? —empezó a preguntar Penny.

—La entrada para invitados, sí.

La niebla había desaparecido del frente para enseñarles, a unos cinco metros, roca cubierta de musgo alrededor de la entrada a una cueva. Adentro de la misma, estaba iluminada con luz amarillenta pero potente. Entraron siguiendo a Hannah a un lugar que cada vez se hacía más ancho. Las paredes estaban hechas de roca negra pulida y con incrustaciones de piedras pequeñas y esféricas de todo tipo de colores, junto a varitas reales.

—Piedras Blancas, la montaña, está habitada por adentro y abajo, hasta alrededor de ella, por Goblins —les explicaba Hannah, con un retintín que hizo pensar a Dennis que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, parecer una guía turística—.Ellos han hecho un acuerdo con la bruja Zárate para poder trabajar los minerales de este lugar, a cambio de que lleven el mantenimiento de las habitaciones y hagan las varitas.

—¿Ellos hacen las varitas? Tengo entendido de que la madera no es su especialidad. —se extrañó Penny.

Dennis tomaba una fotografía del mostrador hecho de pesado mineral, detrás del cual estaban sentados algunos Goblins. El lugar circular y grandes dimensiones, exceptuando las paredes y techos con esas varitas y piedritas incrustadas por doquier, parecía la sala de espera de un hotel de lujo, pero con más asientos. Dos brujas y un mago estaban esperando algo en ellas, y por sus ropas, aunque muggles, se adivinaba fácilmente que eran personas con poder adquisitivo.

Hannah pasó por delante de ellos como si fuera su casa.

—La madera lo puede hacer cualquiera, pero manejar nuestros centros de varita, no… ¿Alhood, todo bien? —preguntó Hannah al Goblin en la recepción.

Él le contestó en español, Hannah sonrió y algo en las maneras en que hablaron, les dijo que estaban conversando sobre los recién llegados. El Goblin les hizo un ademán de bienvenida cuando Hannah siguió su camino a una puerta lateral iluminada. Ella sacó la varita de un bolsillo profundo de su pantalón y dijo el _Alohomora_, pero añadió _lapis__albus_y solo así, la puerta de madera abrió.

Los tres salieron a un lugar donde, más allá, estaba el cielo semi-despejado arriba de una cordillera lejana, baja, azulada y con árboles cada vez más cercanos hasta la base de la montaña en que estaban. Sin embargo, lo que más quedaba a la vista eran las piedras: Cinco rocas totalmente esféricas de entre 1, 30m y 1,70m de altura.

Todas ellas estaban nacaradas y eran de diferentes entre sí. Una, de color rojo con manchas amarillas y negras, era la que estaba más a la derecha, al fondo. La siguiente a ella era la más grande, de varios colores verdes con cafés. Más cerca de la entrada, estaba una blanca, pero que su brillo era multicolor. Miraron hacia el otro lado y se encontraron con una esfera de tonalidades azules, celestes y espacios transparentes. Al fondo se estaba la última, de colores grises, blancos, celestes y rosados.

Dennis empezó a tomarles fotos en un éxtasis de "clicks", mientras salía para acercarse, alejarse y encontrar mejores ángulos. Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que muy pequeño riachuelo zigzagueaba por debajo de las piedras, como si el mismo decidiera que su recorrido debía pasar por debajo de ellas. Dennis lo siguió con la mirada y vio que iba hacia el muro de piedra negruzco, como de un metro de alto; y caía por un hueco en medio de éste, al parecer hecho para el riachuelo. El lugar donde estaban las grandes piedras tenía unos quince metros de largo por veinte de largo. Eso no debía ser todo el colegio.

Dennis tomó unas dos fotos más, antes de caminar hacia el pequeño muro que cercaba todo para ver la vista y estaba tan concentrando en hacer eso, que no sintió a la persona que se acercaba a él y le tocó el hombro desde atrás. El joven fotógrafo dio un respingo del susto y se volvió a ver.

La mujer era una joven muy baja de marcados y bellos rasgos indígenas, vestida con jeans y una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga, abrigada. Al parecer, para los costarricenses ese lugar estaba frío, aunque para Dennis y Penny, más bien era fresco.

La joven lo veía con una risita en la mirada y en la boca, y le dijo algo en español.

—Dice que le gustaría conservar algunas de esas fotos —le tradujo Hannah.

Dennis sonrió, galante y contestó:

—Por supuesto. Le daré un álbum cuando termine.

Cuando Hannah le tradujo, la joven lo miró sonriendo y asintió. Luego, fue a hablar con Penny y Hannah la siguió. Dennis tomó la cámara y aprovechó la buena luz de las tres mujeres juntas para tomar un par de fotos. Esa vez sí sintió venir a don Gordiano, que farfullaba algo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Larga escalera —dijo Dennis cuando el hombre llegó a su lugar.

—Cuando hagan un ascensor para las personas con discapacidad, seré el primero en usarlo. —luego, se dijo a él mismo algo en español de lo que Dennis no pudo entender ni una palabra.

—Esas esferas de colores, ¿Cuál es su historia?

—¿Las Sia'? —Don Gordiano rió— Esa pregunta es la que nos hemos hecho los estudiosos desde…

Pero dejó de hablar, porque que fue interrumpido por la joven indígena, que llamó a los dos con ademanes de las manos y hablando en español.

—Dice que tiene algo de café… merienda, y que luego les enseñará las habitaciones.

—Creí que nos estaba esperando la bruja Zárate, la directora.

—Ella es la bruja Zárate —le respondió, con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-o-**

Aunque el espacio donde se encontraban el riachuelo y las grandes esferas Sia', estaba totalmente despejado para que las rocas fueran el centro de él, en la montaña, además de la puerta de entrada que usaron, habían otra más hacia la derecha. Ahí habían entrado, para encontrarse con una oficina actual, más _muggle_ que mágica. ¡Hasta una computadora ahí! Pasaron del lugar a una puerta lateral, y ahí entraron a una sala de profesoras con varias butacas, dos mesas, varios archivadores con libros y algunos escritorios. La ventaba que daba a un cielo totalmente gris, era lo único mágico, aparentemente, en el lugar.

La bruja Zárate prendió la luz con un movimiento de cabeza, dijo algo, Hannah les tradujo que pedía disculpas por preferir esto al comedor vacío, que en vacaciones de fin y principio de año, no suele tener visitas. Luego de eso, les apareció vajilla, bocadillos y refrescos, sin varita ni diciendo algún hechizo. Aunque se sentaron a hablar, no consiguieron una palabra en claro de ella sobre cómo hacía magia sin varita, y parecía que los profesores estaban acostumbrados a eso, porque bromeaban con que la bruja Zárate no contestaba preguntas personales y algunas que no lo eran, lo hacía con acertijos que era mejor que no hubiera contestado.

Luego, los profesores y Penny se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre las actividades curriculares del lugar. Desde el inicio, con eso de que iniciaran a mediados de febrero y salieran a finales de noviembre, supieron que las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Los niños entran cuando salen de la educación primaria _muggle_, común, aunque fuera con un promedio de edad de trece años. Seis años de curso lectivo, al terminar el cuarto se pueden ir si quieren, porque hasta ahí es la educación obligatoria. No tienen Astrología ni Defensa contra las artes oscuras como materias básicas, pero las sustituyen por Educación física, Seres mágicos y Misticismo.

—¿Y de qué se trata esa materia? —había preguntando Penny.

—Es la que solo imparte Zárate —contestó Gordiano.

—Sí, entiendo eso pero, ¿De qué trata? —insistió la periodista.

Aunque esa pregunta sí la contestó la directora, al final ninguno supo explicarlo del todo. Según lo que entendió Dennis, iba de algo así como de ayudar a los magos y brujas a estar en sintonía con su propia magia y la del mundo… O algo por el estilo.

Desde el primer año, los estudiantes escogen materias optativas semestrales, un máximo de tres a la vez. Las que siempre abrían grupos eran: Magia Doméstica, Estudio e invención de objetos mágicos, Defensa mágica, Expresión personal mágica, Adivinación, Magia curativa y de reversión, Astrología y Simbología mágica.

—Suben de grado. Está Magia Doméstica 1, Magia Doméstica 2… hasta ocho. No siempre se abren todos los grados, solo abrimos grupo si hay más de tres personas inscritas. Pero lo importante es que está la posibilidad de que las personas sigan avanzado en esos conocimientos —les decía la bruja Zárate por medio de la voz de Hannah, mientras don Gordiano comía una tras otra empanaditas de chiverre como si fueran un manjar—. Además, algunas carreras en la Universidad de Magia Centroamericana y del Caribe, que es donde más se van nuestros estudiantes, piden de requisitos buenas notas en esas materias para poder ingresar a ciertas carreras.

Hubo un momento en que Penny y los demás hablaron de que en Inglaterra las cosas no se hacían así, comentó del entrenamiento en el ministerio, San Mungo y… Dennis cerró los ojos, cayó en el sueño y su cabeza se levantó para volver de nuevo a estar alerta, al menos por un segundo. Necesitaba una cama con urgencia, estaba que se dormía.

Pero los demás no parecían darse cuenta de que uno de los sentados a la mesa no hablaba y casi que se caía de la silla… Acostarse en el suelo

—… Nos gusta mucho esas materias, porque así los muchachos de diferentes grados suelen compartir más al tener lecciones juntos, y también son las más matriculadas por ex alumnos.

Don Gordiano se dio cuenta de que Penny iba a preguntar por solo la manera en que levantó los hombros y sonrió, con energía. Se adelantó a la pregunta:

—Dejamos que las personas que quieran tomar esos cursos, lo hagan. También, abrimos los grupos de los dos últimos años para las personas que se fueron al terminar el cuarto o por otras razones, y quieren volver a terminar la educación. Obviamente, no se les da hospedaje, comida… y se les pide dinero de matrícula, pero es bastante accesible.

Hannah le estaba diciendo a la bruja Zárate lo que Gordiano le explicando a Penny, y cuando él terminó de hablar, la directora siguió con el tema, ayudada por su profesora.

—Solo pueden ingresar los que tienen varitas de Piedras Blancas, y si ustedes quieren, podrán venir a algunas clases. Estamos en vacaciones, y ver esto entre semana, con todos los muchachos, es muy diferente…

Luego, empezaron a hablar de lo extraño que era, para Penny, que el colegio fuera semi-internado, y que los dejaran ir todos los fin de semana con su familia y, a los de los últimos dos años, las tardes de los miércoles libres para hacer lo que desearan. Los otros, encontraban casi inhumano que los jóvenes brujas y magos de Inglaterra no vieran a su familia en meses, y Dennis imaginaba que las piedras enormes salían rodando hacia abajo por la montaña y… cabeceó de nuevo, pero esa vez, sus ojos se cerraron al instante, sin fuerza.

Oyó que algo decía la bruja Zárate, vagamente supo que alguien reía, pero de repente se sintió en la cama, con las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y la suavidad bajo su espalda. Cayó dormido y solo en la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que lo habían transportado ahí mágicamente.

Y FINALMENTE… TERMINANDO LOS 7700 PALABRAS DE ESTE FIC

**-o-**

Dennis despertó en un lugar que nunca había visto y del que no sabía como había llegado ahí. Por eso, se puso en pie (seguía con la ropa del día anterior) y miró a los lados en busca de algunas pistas, sobre todo, de cómo salir a un lugar que conociera.

Las paredes eran de piedra lijada y redondas, pintadas de blanco y hacían una habitación con forma de la mitad de un ovoide. En la parte más pequeña había un escritorio, al fondo a la izquierda, y daba espacio para que alguien se sentara con tranquilidad ahí. En la parte más alta, podía tener unos tres metros de altura, y una iluminación de dos bombillas distanciadas que no estaban prendidas, porque había luz natural por una ventana aérea, cerrada, que daba al cielo medio despejado.

Lo primero que oyó, después de ponerse en pie, fue el canto de un pájaro. Al buscarlo, se lo encontró afuera, picoteando en el alféizar de la ventana cerrada. Era bonito, de colores celestes y el sol brumoso lo hacía "brillar" esponjosamente. Tuvo ganas de sacarle una foto, pero pronto pasó de ello, porque a la par de la ventana estaba la puerta de madera, presumiblemente de salida.

Dio un suspiro de alivio. "_Debo__estar__en__alguna__habitación__de__estudiantes__en__el__colegio__"_ y apenas se dijo eso, hasta sonrió, sintiéndose algo tonto de la alerta que sintió al despertar.

Alejándose del lado de las cuatro camas, y un camarote donde estaba, cada uno con su mesa de noche, se dispuso a curiosear. Se dio cuenta de que su equipaje estaba del otro lado de la cama, a la par de la mesita. Al frente, además de la puerta y la ventana con su pájaro, había una estantería vacía, (posiblemente que fungía como biblioteca) y un armario. Ambos eran de madera y aunque eran antiguos, con manchas, deformaciones varias y rallones, se veían macizos… listos para aguantar más y más hechizos, al parecer.

En el lado más ancho había dos escritorios más grandes que el primero que vio, y otra puerta más pequeña. Dennis, más por curiosidad, fue a ver qué había detrás de esa puerta. Se encontró con un servicio sanitario y una regadera.

—¡Vaya, privacidad!

Fue a por su equipaje, cogió una muda de ropa y se dio un baño. Aunque las habitaciones de ese lugar fueran más humildes y, posiblemente, los chicos tuvieran problemas para poder llegar bien a las clases si alguno se bañaba por más tiempo del requerido, él prefería ese método que a los baños conjuntos de Hogwarts.

Una media hora después, Dennis estaba perdido. Aunque los pasillos, escaleras y algunas puertas tenían indicaciones, estaban en español y él, de idiomas, con costos podía con los hechizos. Por fin, en medio de un pasillo, vio luz que no venía de una ventana, y corrió hacia ella.

Salió por una entrada abierta, un gran arco de piedra lijada, pero enmohecida.

—¡Gracias Dios! —miró su reloj. Estuvo vagando casi por media hora. Desde sus primeros días en Hogwarts (donde estuvo perdido por tres, lo más) no se sentía tan desorientado. Dio una risotada, feliz, por haber tenido la victoria sobre el laberinto de cuartos…

… Hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Sí, era afuera, pero no estaban las piedras que lo guiara. Más bien había mucho espacio con, con el zacate no tan recortado y caminos de piedras entre ellos. Había tres edificios pequeños y de dos pisos, algunos árboles, varias mesas de piedras y sus lugares para sentarse, y, al otro lado, un gran techo con varias mesas, el comedor al parecer. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la cascada atrás del comedor.

Caminó hacia ahí, buscando en su pecho la cámara fotográfica que no había traído consigo.

—_Accio_Memorium x-13. —dijo, con la varita que sacó del bolsillo en alto.

Esperaba que la varita encontrara mágicamente la salida más rápido que él.

Miraba hacia arriba de la cascada, y no encontró su inicio. Parecía que era un chorro de agua que se hacía cada vez más grande, y casi no tenía sonido. Caminó más rápido, casi corriendo, esperaba poder ver hacia abajo para presenciar el final de esta. Por lo pronto, al mirar arriba, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en medio de una construcción escalonada, como si cada escalón fuera un piso del edificio y, por como se veían los dos escalones de arriba, todo el lugar tenía forma triangular.

Llegó a la cascada. Tenía una gran afluencia de agua, pero iba cristalina, reposada, hacia abajo. Mientras iba hacia el barandal de piedra que daba al precipicio, entre la cascada y lo demás, miró de nuevo a arriba. Se le ocurrió que el piso más pequeño debía ser el de las grandes piedras, arriba de todo, y que el pequeño río que allí viera, se había convertido en esa cascada.

Al acercarse más, un pequeño rocío del agua le llegó hasta su rostro. No le importó, más bien sonrió y se subió en el gran muro de piedra de un metro y poco más de altura. Era grueso, por lo que no tuvo miedo de hacerlo. ¡Merlín que necesitaba su cámara! ¿Dónde estaba?

Hacia abajo, la piedra negruzca alrededor de la cascada que se hacía cada vez más gruesa y caudalosa, estaba llena de musgo, flores y color. Más allá, la laguna en donde caía, era totalmente cristalina y, desde su altura, Dennis podía ver que tenía piedras brillantes y de colores en el fondo. La luz refractando en el agua y las rocas, hacía todo multicolor precioso, más no brillante…

Cuando pudo dejar de observar la gran laguna, pudo ver que cerca de ella, había un campo verde y con dos graderíos a los lados. Más allá, después de una loma recortada, el bosque. Arriba de eso, el "escalón" más cercano al suyo, estaba compuesto por un campo con algunos árboles y caminos. Además de eso, había dos grandes construcciones de una planta, uno con solares y cercado por plantíos, por lo que imaginó que era el invernadero. El otro era más macizo y hecho de piedra, aunque pintado con un mural de un campo con varios animales de todo tipo en él. Atrás de éste, tenía un campo abierto que iba hacia el bosque, en donde algo como luces redondas sobrevolaban los árboles, "chocando" entre sí… ¿¡Y LA CÁMARA!

—¡Ay!

Oyó la voz de mujer a unos metros de él. Cuando se volvió, ahí estaba la bruja Zarate, acariciándose el hombro y poniéndose en cuclillas para recoger una de sus pesadas cámaras mágicas. Dennis se bajó con un salto del muro y fue hacia ella, pidiendo disculpas y con las manos llevadas hacia la cámara, porque quería ver si se había golpeado. Era una de las más preciadas por él, y caras… ¡Tomaba imágenes en colores!

La mujer le dijo algo, y se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y le daba la cámara. Dennis se sintió tonto de decirle "Gracias" lentamente, porque sabía que esa mujer no sabía ni la más mínima palabra en su idioma.

La bruja Zarate le dijo algo más y como se dio cuenta de que no le entendió, empezó a caminar y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.

Fue hacia la pared de piedra y moho y, en una mancha con forma estrellada rojiza, dejó de caminar. Ella se volvió, le dijo algo, le presentó una piedra Sia' redonda que hasta ese momento supo que tenía en la mano, y tocó la mancha con esa pequeña roca. Un ruido bajo y grueso apareció desde el suelo, y algo surgió de la tierra. Era como un monta carga de piedra. La mujer se subió en él, le hizo un ademán para que él lo hiciera, y entonces, subieron hacia el siguiente "escalón". Dennis casi ni pudo sacar fotos de las varias "casitas" de una planta entre caminos, algunos árboles y mesitas para sentarse, porque la mujer lo guió hacia la pared de piedra del fondo. Ella buscó otra mancha, apareció otro monta carga y, finalmente, estuvieron en la parte más alta del lugar.

Dennis le sacó una foto a la parte del muro que había desaparecido para darle paso a ellos, y que en ese momento volvía a ponerse en su lugar.

**-o-**

Les hubiera encantado que Don Gordiano o Hannah estuvieran ahí. La bruja Zarate (ni sabían su primer nombre) podía ser amable, sonreír y "hablar" con ellos por medio de signos pero, al menos Dennis, se sentía como si la jovencilla los tratara como niños por no saber el idioma… y verla comer una mezcolanza de arroz con frijoles y natilla no ayudaba a hacer más cómodo el desayuno.

Penny y él hablaron apenas, porque no querían dejar totalmente fuera de la conversación a la bruja Zárate. Podía ser pequeña, simple y solícita, pero esa indígena tenía un no se qué que no los dejaba "olvidarse" de ella. Tal vez el saber que en los 1940`s, fue la que terminó una clase de guerra civil entre magos, (porque Hannah y don Gordiano dijeron que fue ella, y no su abuela, por ejemplo) hacía que no pudieran dividir el misterio de esa, ante sus ojos, simple mujer, y la de su pasado. Hannah hasta había dado a entender que, posiblemente, la Zárate no era humana… Y entonces, ¿quién o qué era esa mujer que los guiaba de nuevo a las grandes Sia'?

Dennis le tomó una foto a su espalda. El sonido y "flashazo" hizo mirar con el ceño fruncido a la bruja Zárate, y ha decirle algo, que por supuesto no entendió, en un tono reprobador. Penny le dio un pequeño manotazo en el antebrazo.

—¡Deja esa cámara en paz por un vez!

—Pero, no es para tanto… es la primera foto del día. —le susurró de vuelta, sin entender porqué era tan terrible.

Penny le dio dos o tres manotazos más.

—¡Ella nos da el honor de hacer una ceremonia de ruego de las Sia' para nosotros, y vas tú y le tomas una foto de su… su… su trasero! —eso último lo dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Dennis no supo si reír o indignarse. Pero sacó la foto instantánea de su cámara, que presentaba a la mujer caminando, y se la enseñó—: Tomé la foto del cabello, del brillo del cabello lacio tan lindo que tiene…

Penny boqueó sin saber qué decir, cada vez más roja. Dennis prefirió sonreír que indignarse al ver a su jefa tan avergonzada, pero eso la hizo recuperar la compostura.

—¡Igual! ¡Nada de fotos mientras hacemos la ceremonia!

—Y a todas estas, ¿De qué trata esa ceremonia?

Su jefa lo miró como si eso fuera la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Es que no lo oíste ayer! Ella…

Ella estaba frente a los dos y les hizo un ademán de silencio, con un dedo sobre los labios, un tenue "_shhhh_" viniendo de ellos y una mirada severa en el rostro. Penny y Dennis dejaron de hablar, muy sonrojados ambos. La bruja les sonrió apenas, les dijo con señas que abrieran la mano y les dio un poco de maíz a los dos desde su puño. Dennis, se dio cuenta de que no sabía de donde había sacado la mujer el maíz, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo.

La bruja se sentó en el suelo, frente al pequeño arroyo que corría entre las grandes piedras, y les hizo ademán para que ellos lo hicieran. Luego, tiró suavemente el poco maíz que tenía, mientras decía algo que fácilmente supieron, no era español. Dennis y Penny intentaron seguir su hechizo, mientras tiraban también el maíz… que siempre era poco, pero nunca se acababa mientras seguían diciendo lo que sea que la bruja decía.

Cuando el maíz se terminó, la bruja se puso en pie, les pidió silencio con el dedo en los labios y volvió a hablar ese extraño idioma, un idioma que era casi como cántico en su voz. Dennis vio como el maíz se iba poco a poco por la corriente del riachuelo hacia la cascada, y no supo porqué, pero quería tomarle una foto. Solo el cántico de la bruja Zárate, lo hizo quedarse quieto.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que iniciaran la ceremonia, cuando esta terminó. Aún así, los dos se sentían conmovidos. La bruja les sonrió, asintió y los hizo que la siguieran.

—Ahora, tenemos tres días de espera para conocer más del colegio.

—¿De espera para qué?

Penny, de nuevo, lo miró con esa mirada que, por alguna razón, a Dennis le recordaba a McGonagall cuando estaba haciendo uso de su paciencia.

—Para que nos den nuestras sia', Dennis.

—¿Eh?

Penny negó, y lo hizo dejar de caminar al tomar su brazo para explicarle lentamente, como si el entender tuviera que ver con la rapidez de sus palabras, y no con la elección de ellas.

—Ellos tienen de centro de varita las sia'. Cada niño viene, hace esa ceremonia con Zárate y tres días después consiguen entre una y cinco sia' al final de la cascada, en la laguna. Los Goblins eligen alguna de esas sia' para hacer una varita de madera con centro de esa piedra, manejada por ellos para que se alarguen y puedan caber dentro. Las demás sia', porque lo más seguro tendrán más de una, se las dejan en collares o brazaletes y aprenden a hacer magia corporal con ellas. —Su voz había adquirido, a esas alturas, una rapidez y un tono agudo que Dennis asociaba con las fanáticas de los Beatles… hasta había empezando a brincar un poco donde estaba—. ¡Ellos tienen dos tipos de magia, Dennis! La europea y la local. En ésta, confían en las sia' casi como si fueran entes vivos y aprenden, no sé cómo, pero al parecer es un proceso complicado, a hacer magia sin hechizos hablados, según las habilidades de sus sia'… ¡Es increíble!

Dennis le pareció impresionante, claro… ¿Hechizos sin palabras? ¿Centros de poder de cosas inanimadas? ¿Brujas con, al menos, más de 50 años que parecían indígenas jóvenes? ¿Una escuela empotrada en una montaña que los goblins compartían?... Tomó fotos a más no poder.

**-o-**

Los siguientes tres días, habían "turisteado" por todo el colegio. También conocido a más profesores, y algunos lugareños, magos, que vivían cerca. Y hasta por donde trabajaban los Goblins.

Dennis había sacado fotos a por montón. Se había encontrar de todo: Las flores y los frutos gigantes de los invernaderos. Cadejos recién nacidos casi si cabello pero cadenitas saliendo de su piel. La bruja Zárate reflejada por la gran Sia' blanca que, Dennis se dio cuenta, arremolinaba como un viento multicolor adentro cuando esa mujer se le acercaba. Pájaros muy pequeños y luminosos en su baile de apareamiento, lo que resultaron ser las luces que vio chocar la mañana de su primer día. Un Goblin alargando su sia' (los dos habían obtenido solo una sia' blanca) con las manos brillando rojo y la piedra maleable en sus dedos como si fuera masa. Una _homoequus_(Aunque ellos les llamaban "Zeguas") convirtiendo su rostro común y corriente a la de un caballo…

Realmente, tendrían que hacer un reportaje grande sobre ese colegio. No porque fuera el más adinerado, con calidad, menos por ser el más antiguo, o exclusivo… que no lo era. Sino porque había algo en ese lugar que parecía ser zona neutral para cualquier ser o cosa mágica en la zona y eso, junto al uso de las Sia' como base de su magia, lo hacía realmente diferente.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se había terminado, y el colegio de Brasil los esperaba después de una semana en ese lugar.

Hannah, don Gordiano y la bruja Zárate, se encontraban en el lugar de las grandes Sia' para despedirse. Ya los Goblins les había dado sus varitas (y hecho jurar que se los devolverían después de su muerte), y después de que la bruja Zárate les cantara como pidiendo buena suerte a sus espíritus para ellos, era hora de marcharse.

—Siento extraño de volver al auto y al mundo _muggle_después de estos días aquí. —comentaba Dennis a Hannah.

—Oh, bueno. Para nosotros, el mundo _muggle,_como ustedes le dicen, es nuestro mundo… y aquí, es otro mundo fantástico. Por eso, cuando llegamos por primera vez, nos coge a todos por sorpresa.

—En cierta manera, todos aquí son hijos de _muggles._

—Yo no diría eso —intervino don Gordiano—. Es más parecido a… creo que los magos y brujas somos personas comunes pero con otra religión, por así decir.

Penny miró la hora en su reloj, cogió su maleta (por fin se dio a la idea de miniaturizar el baúl y comprarse una maleta con ruedas) y dijo, preocupada:

—¡Se nos hace tarde! Muchas gracias, Zarate, por todo.

Cuando Hannah le dijo a la aludida lo que la mujer dijera, ella asintió y, otra vez de la nada, les presentó unas pequeñas esferas de piedra gris como de 15 centímetros de diámetro. Les dio uno a cada uno, mientras don Gordiano les explicaba lo que la bruja daba por supuesto, dado que se mantuvo en silencio.

—Son como… nuestra Red Flu. Estas piedras conectan entre sí. Son nuestras chimeneas, por así decir. Las tienen en casa, tocan la varita con la sia' en el centro o con la sia' en sí, piensan a donde quieren ir, y aparecerán ahí. En su caso, casi que solo pueden venir aquí, al recordar este lugar. Aparecerían tocando la piedra blanca, en vez de esa pequeña, que es la que les dio sus Sia'.

—O sea que, ¿Podemos venir cuando queramos? —preguntó Penny.

Hannah le repitió en español la pregunta a la bruja Zárate. Ésta asintió, y dijo algo, entusiasta.

—Dice que sí, que pueden venir a llevar clases para poder usar su varita con sia' o a saber más de nuestra comunidad. Dice que al tener una sia' ya son parte de nosotros, del colegio de Piedra Blanca.

Dado que Penny no temió darle un abrazo que la indígena devolvió sin miedo, Dennis también lo hizo.

**OoOoO**

Lo subo apenas lo terminé, y sabiendo que al final, resumí, porque sino, esto se hacía ENORME, y ya sabes como es Clío, que no se contenta con 7700 palabras, que siempre quiere más.


End file.
